


Stellar Collision

by Mikamod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Genderbending, Psychic Bond, Psychic Violence, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andriana  Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi,  The Team,  two inseparable souls.</p><p> A love story that is told in a whisper, spoken of in the dark. </p><p>One that ends in a broken galaxy and two demolished hearts.</p><p>(an anthology)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Obi-wan had never noticed Andriana growing up, well he did a certain way, noticed her become stronger, taller, noticed her growing chest by the increasing looks men would give her. But he didn't notice her becoming a woman, maybe because he was around her every day, they lived together when she was his padawan and even now she lived with him until she got her own apartment. 

He'd been sent on a solo mission and was tiredly making his way to his room when he heard a thump from Andriana's. He peeked through her cracked door, only to see that she had invited a man home with her, he found himself unable to look away from her, he finally saw what he had been ignoring. Her long curly hair was out of the normal bun cascading down her back, her breasts bounced as she rode her partner, she had a wiry frame that showed strength. He watched her throw her head back showing her sun-kissed throat. "AH!" Andriana's voice broke him out of the trance he seemed to be in and he rushed out of the apartment before either person saw him. He tried to avoid the images that kept popping into his mind, he could suddenly imagine her on top of himself, hear her moans, can picture how his name would sound gasped from her mouth. He tried to stop the ideas from sinking in but found himself unable to. 

He found himself not at the temple, Obi-Wan couldn't bring this to any of the other masters. What would they even say about that? So he walked trying to clear his head when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Senator Amidala." She had a kind smile on her face ass she looped her arm around his, "You looked troubled." He debated whether to confide in her, he knew that there was something between the Senator and Andriana for the longest time. "So Master Kenobi. Talk to me." He looked around at the people crowded around him. "Perhaps this is a conversation for a more private place." He offered instead of simply saying yes. He had now Padme for a long time, knew her to be trustworthy, and not likely to threaten to expel him. So they walked enjoying the company, Padme asking the occasional question about her old friends. 

They reached her apartment in what felt like no time. Padme gestured for him to sit down. He sighed running his hand through his hair. "I saw Andriana in a compromising position." He finally spits out. "So naked out of the 'fresher or?" She prodded almost like she knew what he was trying to admit. "Having … relations." He clarified slightly red-faced as the images rushed back to his mind. Padme started to chuckle. "Oh, and do you feel jealous or embarrassed?" "Both" he supposed. She smiled rather smugly, at his admission. "I told her that her feelings weren't one-sided." His head shot up from where he had it cradled in his hands. Andriana felt the same, or did ? "It doesn't take someone with the force to see that you love her." He bristled. "She was my padawan, of course, I love her." She looked at him like he was full of shit. "You're in love with her. Just like she's in love with you." Padme said matter of factly as if it was simple as if the only solution was for the two to simply confess and start a love affair. "Even if-" This start got him a sharp look. "No matter how right you are, nothing can come of it. The code forbids attachments, and I was her master, not to mention I'm twelve years her senior." 

"Obi-wan. You're already attached to her, You spend half the time you two are around other people glaring at men and woman that hit on her-" 

"She could get hurt, or worse."

"- She's a knight now, and she's an adult so age isn't a factor. Everyone knows you're a good man, no one will say you tired or felt anything for her when she was younger." He could only stare at the floor, he honestly had nothing but platonic love for his padwan, he felt it change in the three months after her knighting, watched her the bloom on the battlefield. It wasn't until tonight that he realized what that love had shifted to, the desire to hold her wrapped in his arms, to taste her lips against his own, and even deeper to feel her presence wrapped around his own, feel it as their bodies intertwine. "So what will you do Kenobi?" Padme asked with the seriousness of a woman willing to hide his body if he hurt Andriana, something he hopes he'll never do. He simply didn't know what to do. "I should head home, Andriana knows I'm supposed to be back. She'll worry." "Think about our talk Obi-Wan, and be safe," Padme said as a goodbye. 

He walked the city, moving meditation, thinking about what he wanted, if he said yes to this possibility could he really ask Andriana to have a relationship in the shadows? To hide? Should he leave it all unspoken, leaving them both to take their feelings to the grave, or simply tell her that it would never work? Did he want to tell her that? No, he realized with a shock, he found himself wanting to risk it all. Who better to risk it on than her. This wonderful woman born of sun and desert, who shone so brightly. The star he so often followed. And follow her he did her presence in the force become brighter a he got closer to their apartment, he could feel she was alone. He entered the apartment toeing off his shoe's. She was standing in the kitchen, a robe wrapped around her body, her durasteel arm was uncovered and he felt a pang of guilt about not being able to protect her from losing her hand. "Andriana?" She turned to look at him, her eye's bright and alert, as he hung up his robe. "Yes, Obi-wan?" He should have prepared something to say here. "Are you okay?"

"I saw you earlier." Her brows furrowed, as she registered his words over her own. "Oh. I'm sorry I thought I had time." She said far too politely. He could feel her stress and worry through their bond. "I… … " She sighed picking up a cup to tinker with. "I know you don't really approve but I'm an adult, and I'm trying to find my own place." "Don't. Don't move out, I didn't realize that the reason I didn't like you going out for hook ups has changed, when you were younger it was for fear of you getting hurt or someone taking advantage." Her brows raised in question. "And now?" "Now it's because I'm jealous." He said plainly, opening up their bound more to his feelings letting a bit seep through. Andriana felt like something was off about this all, her old master didn't have a stone heart but he never really talked about his feeling. "You talked to Padme didn't you. She told you about … my feelings." He nodded. "I love you." She said in a breath like she was afraid admitting it would make him run scared, and if he hadn't had most of the night to make a choice he probably would have. "I love you too." He admitted feeling lighter than he since her braid had been sheared off. She smiled and walked into his space. 

"Does this mean I get to kiss you?" He chuckled as she leaned toward him, the small difference in height, only inches, was easily closed, just like the distance between their lips. Her sleep robe was soft as he slipped his hand from her shoulder to cradle her jaw as their kiss deepened and he had never expected her to taste so sweet, he expected a spicy taste to dance across his tongue, he felt her clever hands undoing his belt, it clanked on the floor as they broke apart allowing Obi-wan to remove his top layers, Andriana taking his last shirt off running her hands up his chest the dual sensation of her flesh hand and her artificial one raising goosebumps one his skin, he untied his leggings as they met in another kiss, he stepped out of his legging as he backed her up to the empty spot on the counter. He lifted her onto it, undoing her robe watching as it slipped down her shoulders, he slipped to the rest of the way off her, pressing his lips to sternum suckling kisses and nipping, knowing that this was one of the only places would be able to leave marks. Andriana moved against him pulling him up to her lips once more, wanting to taste more. impatiently against him eager to get down to business, Andriana smiled as she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock stroking him as she used the other had to pull him into another kiss. He slipped two fingers into her, feeling the warmth and wetness, he found he was reaching the point of no return and he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

"Obi-Wan." A moan slipped from her. "I want you. I want you inside of me." "Andriana are you?" He had some protection in his nightstand, he could pull himself away if she wasn't on any birth control. "Yeah the yearly shot, I just got it." He pulled her closer slipping into her, enjoying the echo of a moan that he drew from her. They moved together. He wished he could leave marks on her neck, even just a small love bite, but he knew it would lead to someone talking. They twined together, he could feel her presence in the force push against his, he opened his mind up allowing the two to bond in a deep way. He couldn't believe he was acting so rashly, but this woman, he realized that she was worth it. This was worth it. The harmony of their joining was reaching its end as they tried to muffle their moans and cries in heated kisses. He rested his forehead on her shoulder listening to her racing heart, she slipped her legs from where they were wrapped around his waist. He felt her nuzzle into his hair, before bringing him back to share short sweet kisses. They were flushed but Andriana had that small soft smile on her face. The one that Obi-Wan wished to keep on her face. Their eyes met and hers become more serious. "This… this is… you want this right? You're not going to tell me tomorrow that, this was a mistake." He moved to help her off the counter. "I want this." He brushed her hair out of her face, picking up her robe and handing it to her. "We should sleep, dear one."

-end-


	2. Ghosts of Dreams

She could hear younglings screaming, as the future swirled around her. Could see her beloveds face in pain as she paced, her rage boiling like the lava around them. Babies crying out, so much pain. Force, she's the cause of it all. Andriana could only let out a strangled cry falling to her knees in front of the son. 

"I will cause so much pain." She shuddered under the entities eyes. "Yes. You will. But the future by it's very nature is changeable." Her head snapped up. "How?!" The Son only walked around her sympathy leaking from his words, she was so distressed Andriana couldn't tell if it was faked. 

"We kill this emperor from your vision. End the war, end corruption and suffering. Bring balance to the galaxy." She stared at the lava. "Will we bring peace?" Her voice held an almost desperate tone to it, all she wanted was peace, an end to this war. 

"Of course." The Son smiled as Andriana turned to him determination in her eyes.

-line-

Obi-Wan raced to the Well of the Dark Side, hoping to save his wife from The Son. He had faith in her, Andriana would never turn to the dark side, she was to strong, so full of light and hope. He tried to reach out to her through their bond calling out to her with every name he could 'Ria' 'Dear One' ,but found it to clouded, shrouded by the darkness of The Well. He arrived finally, he felt her behind him turning he looked at her unable to see any obvious injuries. "Dear One, are you all right?!" 

"There has been a change of plan." Her voice was low, almost a growl as she used the force to knock his speeder into the lava. "Sorry. But You will not understand what I must do to end this war." He could feel it know the darkness poising her, see her eyes as she met his own the sky blue he loved replaced by the sickly yellow of the Sith. How could this happen? How could she fall so fast? What had The Son done to her?! He walked to her reaching, hoping to be able to get through to her. He never finished the step as force lightning ran through him. Knocking him away from her. 

"Andriana, why?!" 

"I'm sorry, Beloved." She looked at him with a sadness in her eyes, as he could only look at her in disbelief. "I have seen it is the Jedi who will stand in the way of peace. " She turned from him jumping on the remaining speeder making her escape.

The Son looked at him with a terrible sort of glee. "She's mine now." He could only watch as the Son transformed the maniacal laugh following the now beastly form out.

 

-line-

Andriana turned seeing the Father behind her, had he been there simply waiting? "What has he shown you?"

"I have seen what I will become and I can't let that happen." Her convection held steady, the events will not come to pass. She will not let so many suffer.

"And for this you join him?" What other solution was there, none that she could truly see working out for the best. "Your destiny can change as quickly as the love in one's heart could fade." Force, she could still hear her own voice broken and in pain screaming in hatred at her love. "Nothing is set in stone."

She can still feel what she will do to her husband, tearing at their bond, trying to hurt him so deeply, so completely leaving him with that pain for decades before cutting him down. But to others as well, the younglings n the temple. "But I will cause so much pain."

 

"If there is to be balance what you have seen must be forgotten." The father placed his fingers to her forehead, her thoughts clouding as her memories were erased. She could feel Obi-Wan's presence wrapping around her once again.

 

-line-

 

Obi-wan watched as Andriana slept beside him, her chest rising and falling gently. Nightmares leaving her at peace it seemed. He could not say the same for himself. His dreams delivered visions of blue eye's gone yellow. Of him never being able to save his wife from the darkness, Mortis still ate at him on the ship.

Some of his memories seem muddled, Ahsoka and Andriana seemed to have the same problem. Cold metal pulled him from his compilation. "Obi? You're thinking to loud. You'll wake the ship at this rate."

He allowed her to pull him back to laying on the bed. "What's wrong?" He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to think about what to say. He looked down seeing her nothing but trust and love in Andriana's blue eyes. 

"Just a nightmare, Ria." 

"Are you sure." He smiles knowing she was simply worried, kissing her gently they allowed love to flow through their bound opening it completely between them. "Okay." She pulled away practically flopping down on his chest. "Now go back to sleep I miss my space heater."

 

-end-


	3. News in reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter this time sorry guys.

Andriana watched as the politician's talked, uninterested for the most part. She was taking a moment to enjoy being away from the front-lines. Letting her shield slip the smallest amount, allowing her to feel the twin sparks of life within her. Soon she'd have to tell Obi-Wan, it’s exhausting hiding two new lives form him. It involved shielding herself from their bound a little, Andriana hoped that her husband only thought she was hiding fatigue. 

She walked with them until Padme came to walk beside her, gliding effortlessly into the crowd. She looked to her friend, all beauty and grace, she'd been in love with her once as a child. Andriana still held a great love but Padme made the wiser decision. Not wanting to ruin a friendship by trying for more. No matter how much Andriana had tried, and honestly it was thee right thing in the end. Both lead two vastly different lives.

"I'm glad to see you're back." Andriana could feel a smile spread across her face. "Excuse me, chancellor but I need to talk with Senator Amidala." The man simply smiled as the two women walked away, Andriana missing the quick look he gave to her just starting to grow belly.

Padme and Andriana walked in silence for a little while, the Jedi simply thinking of how to tell her oldest friend about the pregnancy. Hell she still had no idea how she was going to tell her husband, or the council, it would destroy everything. Obi-Wan would loose the only family he'd know, who knows what would happen to their children. The twins who she could feel, who she already loves so much.

"I'm pregnant." she finally blurts out, well she'd never been subtle or that’s what Ahsoka used to tell her. Her dear Ahsoka, the Togruta had been like her child, it still hurt to think about Snips. Padme put a hand on Andriana's arm gaining her attention. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes, I can feel them in the force." They had resumed walking, staying away from the busy main hall. "Them?" Padme looked a strange cross between excited and like she wanted to faint. "Twins, I'm having twins." Twins, it would have been hard enough to hide one child. But she was doing well, after all the council hadn't called her yet. "Does Obi-Wan know?" Andriana shook her head. "I - I don't know how to tell him. We've been out in the outer rim, I couldn't just blurt it out. Plus," She stopped and looked away from her friend, eyes darting around. "I don't know what would happen, what he would say." She could save Obi-Wan's position in the Jedi, maybe, by saying that the father was someone else, but, they could still take her babies. 

Padme hugged Andriana tightly, rubbing the Jedi's back. "It'll be okay Ria. Now, this is a good day. You're parent. You're going to have children." Padme laid her hand on her closest friends belly hoping to feel a bit more than the little bump. "I'm not showing much." The women wondered for a moment what the Jedi will look like at 9 months. "I'm gonna be a balloon." Andriana sighed hugging her dear friend one last time before departing. 

It felt like a small weight had been lifted, she had someone to talk to. Well soon she'd tell Obi-Wan, she'd have to. Would he leave the order? She doubted he would abandon her, but at the same time. The Jedi was his life, he was already risking so much. Andriana sighed heading home, her thoughts whirling in a hurricane. 

She placed a hand over her growing children, whom seemed to sense their mothers distress. 

"Don't worry, it'll all be okay. Momma won't let anyone hurt you, or take you from me."

-end-


	4. Sleeping Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment and thank everyone who has read this story. Everyone who's gave it kudos aand Everyone who's bookmarked it. That means so much to me and just thank you so much.

It had been aa long day, the campaign on this particular planet was only made worse by the thick jungle the fighting took place in. Obi-Wan made his way to the generals tent, checking with various clones on the way. Injuries seemed to be minimum they seemed to spend more time fighting the local wildlife than the droids. 

Which brought him to his currant problem, Andriana had been her usual self and gotten herself injured by some beast, he still wasn't sure how it happened. He'd only been told after the fact when their two units meet back up. 

Obi-Wan took a paus as he entered the tent as a smile stretched across his face. Andriana was laying on her cot bacta pads were placed on her side were the claws had cut her. But the thing that had him smiling was that Ahsoka was curled up on the cot with her master. 

He took the time to look at two of the most important people to him. His wife and their padawan, Obi-Wan picked up he blanket that had fallen from the cot placing it on the two women, allowing them to sleep longer. He figured the two would need it.

-line-

Ahsoka wondered the ship, done with her reports and training for the day. She had spent time with Rex who was himself rather busy so she thought she'd go bug Andriana and Obi-Wan. It wasn't terribly late going by the ships time cycle. Andriana had given Ahsoka the pass code to her room, saying that Ahsoka could come too her if she needed. 

She was shocked by what she found. Which was Obi-Wan and Andriana curled on the bed together. No, not curled up together. It wasn't that innocent in the way that it was when Andriana had been injured and Ahsoka had sleep beside her. Taking comfort from hearing her masters breathing. 

The two were intertwined, like nothing could separate them. She could even feel it in the force around them. The situation wasn't help by the fact that, as far as Ahsoka could tell, the two were wearing as little clothing as possible, if they weren't naked.

The Togruta muffled her surprise, unsure of how to proceed. She was in little room to pass judgment as she held attachments to them herself view them as more than her master and her master's closest friend. They behaved like parents to her and she in return loved them as parents. But this.

To see the two so blatantly display their attachment, was the surprise. Though only a couple of people have access to Andriana's room it was still a big risk. Ahsoka debated on waking the two up, reminding them that others on the ship might not let this go the way she, Res and most likely Cody would, but found herself unable too.

They were heading into another campaign, they wouldn't be stopping at Coruscant this time. So she left Obi-Wan and Andriana to their slumber. Locking the door on her way out.

Perhaps she'd go and talk with Fives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't as long as the first one. That first chapter is actually the longest single chapter i've ever written.


	5. Night teremors.

Andriana slowly woke up, which was unusual in and of itself. She was quick to wake most of the time, it was a necessity now a days.   Andriana felt the plush matress below her, realizing that this wasn't her own bed.  Neither her nor Obi-Wan were fond of overly soft beds. Too much time spent on cots in war. She tried to move her arm but found them bound behind her back. From her wrist to her above her elbows were bound in cord, her duralsteel arm seemed to be ddisable somehow, it refused to more even the fingers were frozen. Opening her eyes offered no help the world stayed dark from the cloth wrapped around her eyes. She couldn't feel anything on her shoulders, not cloth or cord. But something was around her neck, it was too smooth to be cord.

 She jolted when a hand touched her ankle finishing tieing it to the foot board, the other was already tied down forcing her legs to stay spread. She found herself unable to feel the force, as if something was blocking her from it. The hand was removed from her ankle and she was unable to tell were it was going next. She shivered a hand was placed on her calf, tremors trailed with the hand as it moved up her leg inching up her thighs the hand was cold alternating between a smooth touch and leaving scratches. Andriana started to thrash when the strangers hand came closer to her more intimate body part. Who ever it was removed there hand once more, it felt like the person was simply toying wih her. The hand felt weathered but not callous. An older man perhaps?

The hand sent a cold chill as he placed it on her lower stomach one nail dug into her skin, she could feel blood well up from it. The hand moved up her chest leaving a cold trail behind, it was strange to feel her blood literally run cold as it was spread up her chest. The man finally reached her breasts, her chest wasn't terribly large so he was able to cup one in each of his hands. She felt him flick her nipple as she struggled to get away. A mouth descended to lick the blood from her breast as she once more tried to buck the man off one more. But found herself held down by something, The force but she could tell anything about it, just that it was holding her down.  The tounge travled down licking blood up as it went. The tremors were almost constant now, as the hand toyed with her lower body running between her legs and lower stomach almost touching her clit.

 

_'Obi-Wan! Help me. I can't fight him off something is wrong.'_

 

 "An-" She could barely hear over her ragged breath but she thought someone had called to her. the man moved, covered her body with his own as she trained to raise herself to headbutt the man or something,anything.  "Ria! Please wake up"

Andriana jolted out of bed. She found her hands free along with the rest of her, she wanted to jump out of bed but fund she was to shaken, Andriana felt her legs still shaking .She looked around wildly before it registered, this was her room. She looked over and saw Obi-wan beside her, she was in their bed. Safe. "I was. It felt so real. Like." She squeezed her eyes shut, it was almost as real as the dreams she'd had about her mother. Obi-wan smoothed her hair back over her shoulder keeping in contact with her as he moved to rub her back. "You were thrashing in your sleep. I could feel your distress but couldn't get you to wake up. " Obi-Wan looked her in the eyes, searching for something in them. "There was something here Ria. something dark." "It was in my dream too, hold me down I think, something was blocking me from the force." Andriana felt her husband through their bond felt his desire to protect her, felt his promise that she was safe. "I was able to feel you,  so it might have been something in your mind."  She curled into his arms, as he sent warmth to her.  "I never felt anything like that. " She confessed, as she found herself unable to keep her eyes open, she felt Obi-Wan's consciousness lulling her to sleep.  The sleep she found was dreamless but warm and peaceful.

Obi-Wan took a moment as he felt a dampness on his wife chest. He lifted her sleep shirt to find a wound on her stomach. It ran vertically over her belly button, it still as leaking a small amount of blood. Obi-Wan ran his thumb gently over it, who was so determined to hurt Andriana that her dreams would take such a physical turn on her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this with the idea that what Palpatine was doing was some kind of Mind dream invasion thing, that s a sith only power. I'm still working on the bigger chapter and once again thank you for all the kudos, hits, bookmarks, and comments.


End file.
